Out for an airing
by Nakokun
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. ¿Chase? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?, preguntó Jack. Porque, a veces, siento la necesidad de llevar a mi amante a salir a tomar aire, respondió Chase.
1. Capítulo 1

.-.

Out for an airing

.-.

Jack pestañeó y tomó conciencia de su locación. Chase lo había convocado, anunciándole concisamente que iban a salir, y entonces los teletransportó a ambos fuera de la montaña, con un chasquido de sus dedos. Jack ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para preguntarle a dónde iban.

Ahora estaban de pie, en una calle de alguna parte calurosa y tropical. El olor a sal llenaba el aire, y si el pelirrojo forzara sus orejas, casi podría imaginar el sonido del oleaje. Pero no intentó fatigar demasiado sus orejas, debido a la fuerte música que sonaba fuera de los clubes, que parecían tener una proporción muy alta de hombres con respecto a... bueno, más hombres.

-¿Chase¿En dónde estamos?- Jack se sentía desconcertado. Éste no era el tipo normal de lugar en el que encuentras Shen-gong-wu, o cualquier otro artefacto mágico.

-Miami- anunció Chase.

Disfrutó la mirada desconcertada en la cara de Spicer. Lo disfrutó casi tanto como disfrutó mirando el sudor que empezaba a adornar la cara y cuello del joven. Le recordó todas las deliciosas veces que había hecho sudar esa piel de porcelana, en su guarida en la montaña.

-O-kay... – dijo Jack, despacio -¿Por qué estamos en Miami?-

-Porque, Spicer, aunque normalmente prefiero la serenidad de mi santuario personal, a veces siento la necesidad de sacar a mi amante a tomar aire (1)-

Cuando se refería a su relación, Chase siempre intentaba usar la frase neutral "mi amante", como si pudiese ser cualquiera quien ocupara ese lugar. Si Spicer supiera la magnitud de lo que estaba recibiendo de Chase Young, no estaría viviendo con el joven. Le impedía a Jack que se le subieran los humos.

-¿Estamos en una cita?- peguntó el adolescente albino, escéptico.

Chase inclinó su cabeza en una afirmación, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-Pudiste haberme avisado a dónde íbamos- murmuró Jack, mirando sus botas de trabajo y su chaqueta desgarrada –Me habría cambiado-

Chase levantó una mano, con los dedos curvados. El antiguo guerrero esperó a que Jack lo mirara, entonces chasqueó sus dedos de repente. El pelirrojo chilló cuando sintió que su ropa se retorcía con violencia alrededor de su cuerpo. Incluso su helipack hizo un crujido cuando se separó, corriendo sobre su cuerpo en una forma que lo hizo estremecerse.

Cuando la magia se desvaneció, Jack estaba vestido por completo con cuero, metal y malla. Aunque, por la cantidad de ropa involucrada, "por completo" eran palabras fuertes. De hecho, "vestido" estaba en el borde, también.

-Um. Yikes- dijo Jack, enrojeciendo.

Algo a medio camino entre un chaleco y un arnés estaba atado alrededor del delgado pecho de Jack, fuerte en las correas y cadenas. Una camiseta manga larga de malla negra corría sobre su piel. Todavía llevaba puestos sus guantes sin dedos, pero ahora estaban acentuados por cuero apretado, tachas de plata y pulseras de cadena, de brillante plata, que subían hasta más arriba de sus codos.

Un par de aún más ajustadas botas estaban en los pies del joven albino. Eran tan fuertes como las correas y hebillas del chaleco. Pero la peor parte, o la mejor, dependiendo del punto de vista era...

-¿Cómo pueden estos pantalones siquiera mantenerse _puestos_?- se lamentó el pelirrojo.

-Magia- respondió Chase, sonriendo con malicia.

Spicer tenía razón; el cinturón estaba tan bajo que el mas mínimo esfuerzo por agacharse haría que las personas a su alrededor vieran su trasero. Eran tan apretados como una segunda piel hasta sus rodillas, donde estaban más sueltos para permitir mayor libertad de movimientos. Los pantalones calzaban como caucho, brillaban como cuero y se sentían como seda.

Un rápido chequeo a su cabello reveló que todavía tenía sus lentes.

-Oh, no me parezco a una prostituta _del todo_- siseó Jack, con las mejillas rojas.

Chase no pudo evitarlo; empezó a reírse ruidosamente. La única forma en la que Spicer podría avergonzarse más era si...

-¡¿Estoy usando collar?!-

El poderoso Chase Young se dobló por la risa, con sus brazos en volviendo su estómago.

-¡Hay algo escrito en él¡Puedo sentir la impresión¡¿Qué dice¿¡Chase?!

-Tranquilízate, Spicer. Este estilo se parece mucho a tu "look". Lo apruebo favorablemente- Chase mantuvo su risa bajo control lo suficiente para aliviar a su avergonzado compañero.

-_Este_ no es mi "look"- retrucó Jack.

-Es bastante "gótico", creo que es el término. No te preocupes, Jack- el guerrero se puso a su lado y le dio un beso en los labios –Luces muy sexy-

Jack vació, pero cedió. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tan... abierto con respecto a su sexualidad. Por supuesto que tenía que ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Chase de sus enemigos, y Hannibal Bean no era exactamente un amigo... y tampoco podías confiar del todo en Wuya. Seguro en la guarida de Chase, o incluso en su propia casa, Jack siempre estaba listo para ser el chico travieso del guerrero.

No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al ir a un club gay con Chase. Hubiera sido bueno el tener opinión en la decisión.

Demasiado malo para saber más.

Chase chasqueó sus dedos de nuevo. Esta vez, su propia ropa ondeó y se deformó. Cuando el hechizo terminó, la arcaica armadura y su vestimenta negra del señor dragón se había ido. En su lugar, estaban un par de pantalones de cuero negros bien entallados, pero con mucha más diplomacia que los de Jack, y una camisa de estilo mandarín con un modelo de dragones verdes en un fondo negro, tan oscuro que sólo se mostraban cuando la luz le daba en el ángulo correcto.

La camisa estaba lo bastante desabotonada para mostrar los bien trabajados pectorales de Chase. Los últimos botones también estaban desabotonados, de tal forma que, cuando el señor dragón caminaba, sólo se podía atisbar un poco de piel desnuda sobra el cinturón de sus pantalones.

Jack miró esta visión de belleza masculina de arriba abajo y suspiró.

-¿Cómo es posible que luzcas como el Sexy Rey Genial de PateaTraseros-istán, y yo me parezca a Skippy la Prostituta Drogadicta?- gimoteó.

Chase le dio una amplia sonrisa. Envolvió a Spicer con sus brazos, abrazando al joven contra su pecho, dándole besos en sus pálidas mejillas y cuello. Eran besos gentiles; al final de la noche, el guerrero estaría pellizcándola lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar, pero ahora podía darle a Spicer besos gentiles.

El señor dragón fue recompensado por su ternura; Jack se relajó contra el pecho de su ídolo, aceptando cada beso con una expresión de beatitud en su rostro. Para él, cada suave sonido era una bendición de los cielos.

-Vamos a divertirnos esta noche, Jack. Será una noche de baile y música, buena cena, y sexo fantástico. No hay necesidad de preocuparse- murmuró Chase, cerca de su oreja.

-Es sólo que no me imagino viéndote bailar- admitió Jack, y se ruborizó.

Estaba completamente relajado ahora, descansando con comodidad en los brazos de su amante mayor. Cualquier transeúnte que los mirase habría pensado que eran nada más que una pareja un tanto extraña.

-Oh, _yo_ no bailaré- anunció Chase. Ante la desconcertada mirada de Jack, continuó, revelándose sus planes para la noche –_Tú_ bailarás, Jack. Tendré el placer de mirarte. Quiero que bailes al volumen de tu corazón, pero estarás solo. Nadie tendrá permiso para bailar contigo. Si veo que cualquiera te toca, me molestaré mucho-

Los ojos de Jack se ensancharon ante la amenaza inferida.

-Cuando yo lo desee, _esto_ vibrará- Chase tomó el teléfono celular que, de algún modo, había permanecido sujeto al frente de la cadera del pelirrojo –Cuando lo haga, detén lo que sea que estés haciendo y ven a mí-

-¿No estarás conmigo?- las cejas del joven albino se juntaron.

-Te estaré mirando. Ahora ven; salgamos de la calle-

.-.

Juntos, el extraño par cruzó la calle hacia uno de los clubes. Chase dejó su brazo rodeando los hombros de Jack. Al señor dragón le agradó ver las miradas hambrientas que atraían ambos. Le gustó más cuando los patovicas (2) lo miraron con codicia apenas disimulada. Chase no podía culparlos.

Aunque Jack había madurado hasta ser casi tan alto como Chase, todavía retenía su figura delgada, juvenil. Su redonda, inocente cara y grandes ojos rojos aumentaban ése aspecto.. Ahora, sin su larga chaqueta negra, y mostrando su magra piel, ligeramente musculosa, Jack era la fantasía de todo homosexual.

Y le pertenecía a Chase.

El par pasó al lado del patovica. Después, el pelirrojo se preguntaría si el hombre siquiera los había visto. Una de las ventajas de salir en una cita con el más grande genio en toda la historia; no debes hacer la cola.

-¿Quieres beber algo antes de bailar?- preguntó Chase.

Sin esperar respuesta, el guerrero extendió una mano hacia Jack. Un largo vaso, lleno a rebosar por un líquido castaño, apareció entre las yemas de los dedos de Chase. Jack lo tomó. Un sorbo experimental demostró que no era nada más peligroso que té helado.

-Necesitarás tus fluidos. Bébelo todo, ahora-

-Gracias- Jack inclinó el vaso y pareció que vertía el té directo por su garganta.

"Después de todo" murmuró Chase "no es como si tuviera motivos para engañarte"

La sonrisa maliciosa de Chase se ensanchó cuando comprendió que algunos de los hombres cercanos miraban beber a Jack con ojos hambrientos. Tan pronto como el borde del vaso dejó los labios del pelirrojo, la boca de Chase ocupó su lugar. Spicer reveló lo que podría haber sido un "meep", pero el sonido fue sofocado por la lengua del señor dragón.

Chase besó y besó y besó a Spicer; explorando, sintiendo y succionando hasta que sintió la fusión del mago adolescente de la tecnología, incluso sintió cómo una protuberancia subía por su muslo. El hombre maligno despegó su boca de la del pelirrojo.

-Ahora ve a bailar; baila para llenarme de anticipación- pidió Chase, con sus ojos brillando.

-¿Vas a estar justo aquí?- preguntó Jack, con sólo un atisbo de nerviosismo en su mirada.

-No; me moveré alrededor para poder verte mejor. No temas hacer lo mismo. Me aseguraré que sepas en dónde estoy cuando yo lo requiera-

Chase aplastó su boca contra la del joven albino, y deslumbró a Spicer con otro ardiente beso, antes de empujarlo con suavidad hacia la pista de baile.

Jack fue hasta el borde de la multitud que bailaba, hizo una pausa, y miró por sobre su hombro, Chase se había ido. El adolescente albino suspiró.

-Esta es una cita extraña-

.-.

Por un minuto o dos, Chase se preguntó si Jack estaría demasiado cohibido para bailar vestido tan provocativamente, pero no necesitaba preocuparse. Éste **era** Jack Spicer. Jack no estaba contento a menos que las personas lo estuvieran mirando fijo.

Chase se rió desde el fondo de su garganta, cuando recordó que Spicer se había acostumbrado a echarse en el regazo del guerrero, en especial cuando estaba tramando algo, y gritando: "¡préstame atención!". Si Chase le hablara a cualquier persona así, lo acusarían de ser seco y sarcástico. Young no sabía qué era más patético: el hecho que las acciones de Jack eran 100 por ciento exagerados, o el hecho que Chase, por lo normal, cediera a las demandas.

-Me estás convirtiendo en un suave, muchacho- murmuró a nadie en particular.

La canción cambió. Era evidente que Jack aprobaba la nueva ofrenda, porque destacó en la multitud, empezando a mover su delgado cuerpo con el ritmo.

El club tenía un segundo piso con un balcón abierto que miraba hacia abajo, sobre la pista de baile. Chase subió al segundo nivel y se sentó en un pilar para tener mejor vista. No estaba preocupado acerca de perder de vista a Spicer; la piel blanca y pura del joven prácticamente brillaba en la oscura luz del club.

Chase se perdió en el espectáculo de Jack Spicer bailando.

Jack era joven, enérgico, y desinhibido. Él también podía ser bastante elegante cuando su vida no estaba en peligro, y había sido sometido por años a lecciones de baile, desde que era niño. Jack podría haberlo considerado como abuso infantil, pero Chase agradecía los cuatro años de ballet, dos de baile de salón, y tres de tap jazz, que se mezclaban en el frenético joven pálido que bailaba.

Y no era el único.

El señor dragón sonrió abiertamente. El pelirrojo tenía suficientes admiradores ahora; los bailarines circundantes habían notado de verdad las habilidades y talento artístico de Spicer, por no mencionar su escasez de ropa y la forma en que el sudor brillaba en su cremosa piel. Algunos habían intentado bailar más y más cerca de Jack, y habían intentado terminar bailando _con_ él, pero Spicer siempre los rechazaba, ignorando las invitaciones. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que uno de ellos cediera a la tentación y... ¡ahí!

Un hombre joven la edad de Jack, con extravagantes mechones rubios en su pelo oscuro extendió la mano y agarró al mago de la tecnología por el brazo, e intentó llevarlo a un abrazo íntimo. Jack se puso tieso al instante. Empujó a quien quería ser su compañero de baile, con sus ojos agrandados por la alarma. Claramente, las órdenes de Chase de no permitir que nadie lo tocara había causado su impacto. Los ojos rojos dieron vueltas por el club, buscando al señor dragón, esperando alguna retribución.

Chase sonrió con una perversa y gran sonrisa.

El admirador de Jack volvió a su lado, llamando al gótico con una vacilante, fácil sonrisa encantadora. Spicer volvió a alarmarse y agitó su cabeza.

Si era posible, la mueca del guerrero se ensanchó.

El genio albino echó una mirada a través de la muchedumbre, sacándose de encima a su aspirante. Jack estaba buscando de nuevo a Chase, ésta vez por consuelo.

-No, no, Jack. No has terminado todavía- murmuró el guerrero.

Era evidente que Jack había llegado a la misma conclusión. Con una última mirada a su alrededor, resumió sus giros en otra parte de la pista de baile. Su desairado compañero parecía ofendido de haber sido rechazado. Algunos de los otros admiradores de Jack flotaron, como por accidente, a su nueva área de baile, y parecían determinados.

Durante los próximos cuarenta y cinco minutos, más o menos, el patrón se repitió indefinidamente. Jack bailaría como el Sexy Señor de Sexo Adolescente, alguien se le acercaría, Jack retrocedería como si hubiese sido amenazado, y se escaparía a otra parte de la pista de baile. Allí, él mostraría sus encantos a un nuevo grupo de bailarines que habían sido privados de la Gloria de Jack, así como a quienes lo habían seguido desde su locación anterior. Alguien intentaría agarrar a Spicer, o darle un golpecito seductor en el muslo, y el patrón empezaría de nuevo.

Después que Jack hubiese hecho un circuito de la pista de baile dos veces, y hubo dejado un sendero de hombres frustrados tras de sí, Chase dejó su sitio. El señor dragón bajó a la pista principal, y localizó una mesa por el área de baile, que estaba a la vista de todos los bailarines.

Desde allí, Jack parecía un poco más como un blanco fantasma que relucía dentro y fuera de la visión de los otros bailarines. Las feromonas y la lujuria espesaban el aire, junto con la frustración y el enojo del constante rechazo. Cuando Chase estuvo satisfecho con la inmensa mayoría de los bailarines queriendo poseer o ser poseído (3) por Jack, envió un poco de magia hacia el joven.

Jack se puso tieso cuando el teléfono celular en su cadera comenzó a vibrar. El pelirrojo se volvió despacio y buscó a Chase. Él dijo que estaría cerca; que sería fácil encontrarlo cuando lo llamara.

_Aquí. _

Las palabras flotaron a través de su cabeza, tan suave como la seda. Jack de repente _supo_ en dónde lo estaba esperando Chase. Sin otro pensamiento, empezó a abrirse paso a través de la muchedumbre, ignorando las sonrisas invitadoras y las manos avaras. Las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas tintinearon un poco cuando salió de la muchedumbre, dándole a todos los que estaban tras él, sin saberlo, una buena vista.

Cinco hombres lo siguieron fuera de la pista de baile.

Éstos eran los agresivos, los hombres descritos como de sangre caliente, o ardientes, o posesivos. Ellos no aceptarían un no por respuesta, en especial de alguien con un trasero que estaba _rogando_ por ello.

Chase dejó ver una feral mueca cuando los vio.

Los ojos de Jack se iluminaron cuando él vio al señor dragón en una pequeña cabina. Dejando ver una amplia sonrisa, el villano adolescente se sentó a su lado.

-No- gruñó Chase.

La sonrisa de Jack se marchitó. ¿Había visto cómo los otros tipos lo agarraban¡Él no había _querido_ que lo tocaran!

-Siéntate en mi regazo- pidió el guerrero.

Spicer pestañeó.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-No deseo que te sientes a mi lado, Spicer. Deseo que te sientes en mi regazo- Chase se apoyó hacia atrás, y ofreció sus muslos –Ven-

Jack jadeó por un minuto, considerado la situación. Por supuesto que él se había sentado en el regazo del guerrero antes; era uno de sus lugares favoritos para estar, justo entre del cuerpo desnudo de Chase y un colchón. Pero... ¿aquí fuera¿Delante de todos?

-Estoy todo transpirado- dijo Jack.

-Soy consciente de eso-

Los agresivos ahora estaban cerca. Todos ellos podían ver al objeto de sus deseos hablando con un hermoso hombre chino. Chase quiso cronometrarlo justo en ése momento. Le dio a Spicer una extraña sonrisa de bienvenida. El pelirrojo dejó ver una gran sonrisa, dejando de lado toda sus vacilaciones. Con avidez, el mago de la tecnología dejó su lado de la mesa y se hizo un ovillo en el regazo de Chase.

El oído sensible del guerrero captó más de un ruido de sobresalto.

Sonriendo abiertamente con perversidad, apretó un dedo pulgar bajo la barbilla de Jack, e inclinó la cabeza del joven hacia atrás. Spicer prácticamente ronroneó, arqueándose contra el maligno monstruo que lo acunaba con tanta ternura. Alzando sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de los bailarines agresivos quienes habían seguido a Jack, Chase clavó su boca en la expectante boca del adolescente.

"¿Quieres esto?"· decían los ojos del Señor Dragón "¿A esta belleza que no permitiría ni que le toques la mano? Mira lo que _yo_ puedo hacer con él. Él es mío. _¡MÍO!_

Los bailarines que miraban no estaban contentos. Tres de ellos retrocedieron a la pista de baile para buscar presas más fáciles. Los dos que quedaban, un rubio alto con pómulos para morirse, y un musculoso moreno desollaban con la mirada al hombre de origen indeterminado, estrechando sus ojos, pensativos.

Jack se apartó del profundo beso, con su corazón martillándole en el pecho.

-Supongo que te gusto mi danza- observó con una mueca feliz –Sólo pensé en ti-

-Tu boca está muy seca- observó Chase.

-Bueno, sí. ¡He estado bailando como una hora! Podría tomar un-¡AHHN!-

Jack dejó escapar un lamento apasionado, y se echó hacia adelante espasmódicamente. Su voz corrió por el club como un cuchillo a través del agua; simplemente una perturbación rápida seguida por un montón de ondas poco notables.

-¿Una bebida?- terminó el guerrero, sacando el vaso helado de la espalda desnuda de Jack, sosteniéndolo dónde el genio maligno pudiera alcanzarlo.

Los labios del bailarín rubio se habían apartado con hambre ante el lamento de Spicer. El musculoso cerró sus puños en frustración.

Chase sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando llevó el vaso a los labios de su joven compañero. Podía sentir la sangre empezando a agruparse en su ingle, no sólo por la danza lujuriosa de Spicer, sino también por saber que alguien iba a desafiarlo por la posesión del hermoso joven.

Parecía que había encontrado el entretenimiento de la tarde.

.-.

.-.

(1) Aquí utiliza el título del fanfic, "Out for an airing" pero traducido quedaría "Salir a tomar aire", lo cual no es tan atractivo como el original. Por eso el título quedará como lo escribió la autora.

(2) Este es un término argentino, así que para quienes no lo conozcan: se refiere a hombres corpulentos que, por lo general, cuidan las entradas de locales bailables para jóvenes y menores.

(3) En inglés usaba un término mucho más fuerte, y pensé en poner "coger o ser cogido". Esto significa, sólo en Argentina, querer tener sexo con alguien, pero más como un acto de posesión. Pero como "coger" tiene otro significado para el resto de los países hispanohablantes, lo traduje tal y como lo leyeron.

Buenas y santas, Nakokun reportándose después de dos semanas de cuasi invisibilidad.

Después de pensarlo bien, me replanté el argumento de algunos de mis fanfics, actuales y futuros, pulí argumentos, organicé capítulos y reorganicé mi tiempo (tendré que rendir un final en menos de un mes). Además, es un hecho que en la próxima actualización traeré un capítulo único que me pidió **Nightcathybrid** por el comentario número mil. Tenía algunas ideas, y quiero pulirlas para hacer un buen fanfic.

Y hablando de fanfics, heme aquí con otro de nuestra querida autora, **RedLioness**. Este es un chack de cuatro capítulos, terminado y con continuación activa, así que habrá fanfic para rato.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Envidia e ira

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- preguntó Jack, limpiándose el té de la barbilla.

Chase no contestó de inmediato. El señor del mal estaba demasiado ocupado, limpiando senderos errantes de té en el cuello de Spicer con su lengua.

-Porque me agrada hacerlo- retrucó el señor dragón.

Los dos acechadores/admiradores de Spicer estaban merodeando cerca, como por casualidad, esperando que el hermoso joven dejara el cuidado de su guardián. Chase apenas podía esperar; el rubio parecía lo suficientemente desviado como para ignorar su intelecto, aunque el moreno parecía querer intentar aprovecharse de la delgada figura de Jack, y su debilidad física, para tomar al albino por la fuerza.

Era todo lo que Chase podía hacer para impedir frotarse las manos con anticipación.

-Vamos, Chase- la voz de Jack atrajo la atención del señor dragón al joven en su regazo –La ropa, la danza, la _cita_... tú nunca... es decir... es que... –

-¿Spicer?- lo incitó Chase, deseando que Jack fuese al punto.

El pelirrojo todavía miraba al guerrero sosteniendo la bebida, pasando su dedo pulgar de forma irregular sobre la mano grande, fuerte del guerrero.

-¿Acaso... te aburriste de mi?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Aburrido¿Qué te llevaría a pensar que me aburrí de ti?- exigió el guerrero.

En verdad, la pregunta había agarrado a Chase fuera de guardia. ¿Por qué _pensaría_ Spicer que él se había aburrido? Lo había traído desde el otro lado del mundo, lo había vestido elegante, y lo había mostrado al mundo. ¿Qué parte de eso demostraba que Chase estaba aburrido?

Jack volvió su cabeza y no quiso encontrar los ojos de su amante.

-No eres una geisha, Spicer; mírame- pidió el guerrero.

Jack lo hizo, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-¿E-e-e-e-es sólo... todo este esfuerzo es por _mí_¿Sólo porque quieres que yo lo disfrute? Y-yo no lo comprendo (1)-

Los dorados ojos de Chase se estrecharon. Los orbes ambarinos crecieron de repente y brillaron. Jack retrocedió cuando vio esto, intentando bajar del regazo del señor dragón, pero el brazo de Chase alrededor de su cintura lo sostuvo. El joven dejó escapar un gritito asustado cuando el guerrero lo volvió a sentar con rapidez, apretándolo contra el pecho del antiguo guerrero.

-Escúchame, Jack Spicer- gruño Chase en la pequeña oreja –Expenderé cualquier esfuerzo que elegí en tu ingrato ego. ¡_Tú_ puedes ver esta noche como un desesperado esfuerzo para condimentar nuestra vida amorosa, pero _yo_ estoy gozando presumir a mi hermoso amante, y continuaré haciéndolo en cualquier momento que lo desee!-

-¿P-presumiendo?- Jack hizo eco de sus sorpresa.

Chase dejó ver una gran sonrisa contra la oreja del pelirrojo, y entonces pellizcó con rapidez el cuello del joven, sólo un poco más atrás de la curva de la mandíbula. Se ganó un delicioso gemido que sólo sirvió para agitar a los dos hombres que esperan por Jack.

-Eres tan ciego a veces, Spicer- murmuró el guerrero, yendo de asesino a divertido en un momento -¿No ves cómo estos hombres te miran? Te desean. Desean tu piel suave y tus bonitos ojos y tu talentosa lengua. Te quieren desnudo y jadeante y rogándoles que te penetren. Todos aquí queremos poseerte, Spicer-

Los ojos de Jack se ensancharon. Miró de forma indirecta a Chase, con un excéntrico ruido arrastrándose en su garganta.

-Oh, sí- ronroneo Chase en confirmación –Pero no lo conseguirán¿verdad? Solo yo recibo esas cosas de ti, Jack Spicer. Eres _mío_-

El señor dragón aplastó su boca contra la del adolescente, en un beso brutal.

-Me perteneces a mí, en cuerpo y alma. No comparto ni regalo mis posesiones. Sin embargo- Chase hizo una pausa para llenar la cara del pelirrojo con ligeros, tiernos besos –Disfruto exhibiendo mis tesoros ante aquellos quienes los codician-

-"¿Tesoros?"- repitió Jack, como un loro.

-Oh sí- gimió el guerrero.

Jack se estremeció con deleite.

-Mi pequeña muñeca de alabastro, con ojos de rubí y pelo de granate-

Chase inclinó el vaso casi vacío para que la fría base entrara en contacto con el estómago desnudo de Spicer. El adolescente se arqueó y gimió, y repitió estas accionas cuando el antiguo guerrero succionó el lóbulo de su oreja de marfil con su boca, mordisqueándolo un poco.

Más que sólo los dos perseguidores de Jack estaban mirando fijo ahora. Una pequeña muchedumbre se había juntado para mirar al muchacho-juguete gótico y su papi asiático. Chase sonrió de oreja a oreja ante los espectadores, y entonces empujó al pelirrojo de su regazo.

Spicer gruño cuando fue arrojado de su lugar, tambaleándose unos pasos antes de poder ponerse de pie. Por alguna razón, se sentía más ligero. Jack se volvió y miró hacia Chase.

El señor dragón estaba reclinando tan suntuosamente como cualquier rey en su trono de plástico duro. Le lanzó una sonrisita a Jack llena de oscuros, malignos deleites.

-Ahora vuelva a la pista de baile. Haz que alguien vulva a casa y se suicide por no poder tener algo tan bueno como tu-

Jack cabeceó como un autómata, con su cabeza todavía zumbándole. El joven caminó tieso hacia la pista de baile. Las palabras de Chase y el significado detrás de ellas se arremolinaron sobre su cabeza, y Jack no notó nada más mientras intentaba ordenarlos.

Jack era el juguete de Chase.

Dejando de lado chistes sobre juguetes de chicos y juguetes, eso era lo que Jack Spicer era para Chase Young: un juguete sexual.

¡Vea a la nueva muñeca Jack Spicer!

¡El sueño de un fetichista¡Ten algo de sexy acción gótica hoy!

¡Dos firmes aberturas durante horas de traviesa diversión¡No se requiere inflar o baterías!

Jack lo sabía. Y le gustaba.

Lo supo desde el día -Geez¿de verdad había sido sólo hace seis meses?- cuando Jack había ido a la guarida de Chase por su sesión periódica de "ruego-por-atención-y-aprobación". Como de costumbre, Chase se había negado, y lo había insultado hasta que Spicer estuvo al borde de las lágrimas. El pelirrojo sollozó toda oferta que pudiese hacer vacilar al señor del mal, y, en su estado de desesperación, dijo con brusquedad la frase mágica:

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieres¡¿Mi cuerpo¡Es tuyo¡Por favor, Chase!-

Jack se había tapado la boca con la mano al instante. Chase de seguro iba a matarlo ahora; él era el poderoso Chase Young. Podía tener cualquier persona o cualquier cosa que deseara. No había ninguna razón por la que quisiera a un tipo raro blanco y huesudo. Probablemente se había enojado por el pensamiento que Jack lo quisiera de ésa manera.

Pero Chase no lo había matado. El señor dragón sólo había levantado una ceja, y había sonreído con esa sonrisa típica de sí mismo, tan sexy.

-¿De verdad, Spicer?-

Para abreviar, Jack estuvo sobre sus manos y rodillas, y le había dado su virginidad a su ídolo. Justo allí, en el cuarto del trono. Con la ayuda de un poco de aceite de oliva que Chase apresuradamente recuperó de la cocina. Ése había sido un gran día.

Desde entonces, el trato de Chase para con él se había ablandado considerablemente. Young todavía lo trataba con diferencia cuando se encontraban en Duelos, o en cualquier otro asunto relacionado con la maldad, pero en soledad a Jack lo trataba con algo semejante a ternura.

Chase todavía era brutalmente honesto con respecto a las habilidades de lucha de Jack, pero el lugar de decirle que era un gusano débil y patético, dijo algo más o menos así:

"No eres un guerrero, Jack. Lucha con tu cerebro en lugar de con tu cuerpo"

Y ahora él estaba sacando a Jack y poniéndolo elegante y llamándolo tesoro y estatua de alabastro... No cuadraba. El mago de la tecnología sabía mejor que nadie cómo Chase podía ser cálido y luego frío, pero su trato con el pelirrojo antes que se volvieran amantes no habían sido nada cercano a rencoroso. ¿Y de repente él era el tesoro del guerrero maligno?

Una epifanía salió de la mente de Spicer con toda la sutileza de un elefante bailando ballet (2).

Si te encontrabas con alguien que tenía sensualidad, alguien por quien incluso profesaras idolatría y le rindieras culto a la tierra que pisara, y entonces hicieras un movimiento y ésa persona te rechazara, eso dolía.

Como, _mucho_.

En lugar de sufrir en silencio, podrías intentar ahuyentar a esa persona siendo cruel, o mostrándole su verdadera forma monstruosa, o incluso arrojándolo a un dinosaurio.

Y _entonces_, si esa persona hiciera un movimiento hacia ti, estarías a su lado con alegría. Entre los momentos que tenían sexo como conejos, mimarías y malcriarías a ésa persona, y se pondría a sacarlo, ponerlo elegante y presumirlo.

Y si todas esas cosas fueran verdad...

...entonces Jack era más que sólo una diversión pasajera.

¿Chase Young se preocupaba por él?

¿Quizá ellos eran verdaderos amantes y no sólo dueño y juguete sexual?

El corazón de Jack se hinchó.

Bien, su **amante** lo quería allí, y agitando su trasero en la pista de baile, y si eso era lo que su **amante** quería¡entonces eso sería lo que su **amante** conseguiría!

-¡¡Chase Young es mi amante!!- aulló Jack al mundo en general -¡¡Soy un dios de alabastro!!-

Con eso volvió a la multitud danzante.

.-.

Chase se preguntó qué estaba pasando por la cabeza del mago de la tecnología cuando estaba de pie, inmóvil, en la pista de baile. Por un momento, pensó que el Té Helado de Long Island, que había estado vertiendo por la garganta del adolescente, era demasiado fuerte para que lo manejara, pero Jack se enderezó y aulló su declaración de amor al club antes de volver a la multitud.

Chase se rió entre dientes para sí. Tonto muchachito mortal...

Llevando el frío vaso a sus labios, el guerrero bebió a sorbos lo último de la bebida. Los dos perseguidores de Jack flotaron hacia la pista del baile, así como algunos quienes habían sido atraído por las acciones de Jack y Chase en la mesa. Qué maravillosa se estaba volviendo la noche.

-Vaya juegos que juegas, Medio-Dragón- observó una voz uniforme.

Chase no mostró ninguna señal exterior de haber oído el comentario. En el retiro de su propia mente, el señor dragón dijo una muy mala palabra. Si había tenido suerte, el portavoz no había visto a Jack retozando en el regazo de Chase.

-Y vaya juguetes bonitos que encuentras-

Doble mierda.

-Me pregunto... ¿podrías tener un juguete con el que yo pueda jugar?-

Chase bajó el vaso como por casualidad.

-Si deberías preguntarte algo, es cómo puedes ser tan tonto, por olvidarte que no comparto a mis amantes-

-Nunca te importó cuando yo extendía mis encantos-

El portavoz estaba en el asiento que Jack había intentado tomar. Chase todavía se negaba a echar una mirada a su alrededor; dondequiera que estuviera quien hubiese hablado, no la daría el gusto.

-Nunca fuiste mi amante, necio-

De repente, dejando de lado la presunción, Chase le dio un golpecito al vaso, hacia su mal recibida compañía. Si hubiese hecho contacto, haría dejado suficientes fragmentos de vidrio en un cráneo humano como para matar. El portavoz alzó una mano y el vaso se detuvo en el medio del aire, para luego caer a la superficie de la mesa.

-Eras sólo algo con quien tenía sexo de vez en cuando-

Chase volteó la cabeza por fin. Un hermoso hombre le devolvió la mirada. Los rizos negros como tinta estaban en sus hombros y espalda. Chispeantes ojos verdes bajo las cejas perfectamente formadas. Pómulos tan afilados que podrían tallar el metal atraían la atención, y, bajo los ojos, una boca bien formada, sensual. La sonrisa maliciosa, que había estado jugando en sus labios lujuriosos, murió con el último comentario de Chase.

El efecto global era de una belleza perfecta, antinatural, inalcanzable.

-Oh, eso no parece falso _del todo_- dijo Chase, imitando el tono que Spicer había usado antes en la tarde.

-Y **tu** verdadera forma es tan agradable de ver- retrucó el extraño.

-Esta cara fue la mía propia, alguna vez. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo, Mitad-Cabra?-

El recién venido ignoró e comentario y llevó su atención a la pista de baile.

-¿Y qué hay de tu juguete¿Es esa _su_ forma verdadera?

Triple mierda de perro.

Esta reina sobrenatural siempre había sido visto matando humanos, quienes se habían acercado a él; un buen logro, apacible para divertirse un momento. Chase dudaba muchísimo que hubiese cambiado sus modales, en cualquier momento, en los últimos doscientos años.

-Tiene esa adorable forma de mono- declaró el guerrero, sin mentir y sin decir la verdad.

-Ah... ¿Embaucador? (3) -

-En todo sentido de la palabra-

-¿Alguna habilidad de lucha?-

-Ni una. Está absolutamente desesperado-

-Tus gustos han cambiado, Chase Young-

-Este es especial- dijo Chase de repente.

Maldiciendo interiormente la admisión, y preguntándose tardíamente si era verdad, el antiguo guerrero estrechó sus ojos ante el otro ser sobrenatural.

-Si algún... accidente le sucediera, yo sería _sumamente_ infeliz-

-Mmm-

Esa media-sonrisa estaba jugando de nuevo sobre los labios del extraño.

-¿Me oyes, Phooka?-

-Oh sí; te ataste a este. Él es especial. Un verdadero favorito. La propia muñeca de porcelana de Chase Young-

-Correcto- gruño el guerrero, calmándose un poco.

-Entonces¿debería interesarte el saber que está besando a un rubio en la pista de baile?-

-_¡¿Qué?!_- la cabeza de Chase se levantó de repente, mirando alrededor y causando que su largo pelo se moviera sobre su cabeza como una nube.

-Sólo pensé que debía mencionártelo- Phooka se rió entre dientes.

Chase había estado esperando al rubio de los pómulos, pero un pequeño, joven muchachito, aun más delgado que Jack, estaba apoyándose en el gótico. El rubio había puesto un brazo alrededor del cuello del mago de la tecnología. La mano derecha de Jack sostenía la muñeca del otro joven, como si la hubiese agarrado intentando detenerlo. Pero todo parecía haberse detenido, y la forma en que estaban inclinadas sus cabezas...

Un gruñido inhumano surgió de la garganta de Chase mientras el señor dragón se levantaba de su asiento.

.-.

-¡¿Dice _qué_?!- chilló Jack, intentando bajar su cabeza para ver su propia clavícula.

-¡Tu nombre es "Propiedad de"!- el rubio se rió como tonto, manoseando la etiqueta en el cuello de Spicer, en medio de su ebriedad.

El joven era más pequeño que Jack, y estaba tan bebido, que no se detuvo a asombrarse. Jack quería librarse de la sanguijuela, pero estaba bastante seguro que el otro chico-juguete se caería de lleno al piso primero, y luego sería pisoteado hasta la muerte.

Jack no podía resistir ver sangre.

-¿Te puedo llamar "Propiedad"?- preguntó el rubio, inclinando su cabeza de forma tal que alguien podría encontrar adorable.

-"Propiedad de"¿eh¿Es mi apellido "Chase Young"?- preguntó el pelirrojo, seco.

-¡Yup!-

Jack rodó sus ojos. Podría haberse enojado más temprano, pero después de la dulzura de Chase, podría dejar pasar la travesura. El rubio se apoyó pesadamente en Jack.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-

-¡No!- Jack miró a su alrededor, a la muchedumbre bailando ¿No tienes un papi en alguna parte?-

-Huh-uh. ¿Quieres ser mi papi?-

-¡No!-

-Podría hacer esa cosa de cuero- dijo el joven más pequeño, continuando como si no hubiera oído al pelirrojo –Oh, te gusta que te llamen "señor"¿verdad¡Te llamaré "señor"!-

Jack empujó el rubio son cuidado hacia atrás. El frágil joven chocó con Chase, que apareció en la pista de baile como por arte de magia, y posiblemente así fuera. El guerrero empujó de nuevo al joven hacia el pelirrojo.

-¡Déjame, sanguijuela! aulló Spicer.

Chase se detuvo.

Jack estaba intentando sacarse de encima al rubio, con poco éxito. El mago de la tecnología no había querido las atenciones del joven. El vaho de alcohol que subía del otro adolescente, hacía completamente posible que él hubiese agarrado a Jack, y lo hubiese besado, antes que el gótico supiese lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¿No quieres ser mi papi?!- se lamentó el rubio, con lágrimas formándose en sus grandes ojos azules.

-¡Ya _tengo_ un papi y él no entendería¡Vete a fastidiar a alguien más o-o-o te pegaré! Geez¿alguna vez pensaste que avanzas demasiado rápido? Yo... ¡Chase!-

Jack había notado al guerrero, quien miraba la escena cono ojos divertidos, al final. Un avergonzado rubor se apresuró por las pálidas mejillas de Spicer. Chase dejó ver una sonrisa maliciosa, y caminó acercándose al adolescente pálido.

-Spicer¿esta _cosa_ te besó?-

-¡¿Que?! No, él simplemente estaba leyendo mi etiqueta- Jack ofreció la pieza de metal brillante -¿"Propiedad de Chase Young"¿Cómo llamas a eso?-

-La verdad- Chase sonrió con malicia.

-¡E-este es tu novio? Es sexxxxxxxy- babeó el rubio, escuchando al guerrero antiguo –Holaaaaaaaa-

Con la tercera rueda fuera de balance, listo para chocar contra Chase. Antes que sus pechos se encontraran, el rubio se detuvo de repente, chillando de dolor.

Jack tenía un mechón de pelo del otro joven.

-¡No le digas "hola" a **mi** Chase en ése tono de voz!- siseó el pelirrojo, tirando del chico hacia atrás -¡Marica!-

-¡Owwie!-

-¿**Tu** Chase?- hizo eco el señor dragón, encantado con la súbita muestra de celos del albino.

-¡No me llames marica!- siseó el rubio, liberando su pelo de los dedos del pelirrojo.

-Bien¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Jack, parado de forma defensiva delante del guerrero.

-No sé. ¿Qué dice mi cuello?-

Se olvidó de la pelea al instante, como pasa a menudo con alguien muy bebido. Jack miró el cuello del otro joven.

-Dice "sólo lavado en seco"-

-También un nombre espléndido- dijo una nueva voz.

Jack sintió una mano cerrarse sobre su brazo con la pura presión mecánica de... bueno, una presa. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, echó una mirada a su alrededor, encontrándose con una cara increíblemente hermosa.

-¿Y cuál es _tu_ nombre, pequeño mono?- ronroneó la cara bonita.

A pesar de la creencia popular, Jack estaba bastante satisfecho de sí mismo con respecto a los seres mágicos. Pasaba más tiempo con ellos que con humanos normales. Para los otros Heylin, sus sentidos estaban embotados y débiles, pero comparado con otros humanos, Jack tenía mucho que decir sobre seres mágicos.

Desde sus experiencias con Shen-gong-Wus y lo Heylin, Jack había estudiado la mitología mundial. Sabía la diferencia entre un leprechaun (4) y un cluricaun (5) sin tener que preguntar. Podría ver al instante si una criatura de piel roja era un tengu (6) o un oni (7), y que la mejor forma de escapar de un kappa (8) era engañarlo, haciéndolo inclinarse.

Bien, nada de esto le había sido útil todavía, pero nunca sabías cuando lo sería.

Mirando fijo de forma antinatural a ésa cara bonita, con esos ojos verdes muertos, y ése débil olor, como el del fondo de un estanque, que hacía cosquillas en sus fosas nasales, de algún modo la palabra "goblin (9) de agua" subió a su mente.

Sin apartar sus ojos de la criatura, Jack extendió una mano hacia Chase, abriéndola y cerrándola convulsivamente. El guerrero trató de alcanzarla, pero fue retirada de su alcance.

-¡Phooka¡Suéltalo enseguida!- gruñó Chase.

Phooka lo ignoró y empezó a olfatear a Spicer en una forma, decididamente, inhumana.

-¡¿Phooka¡¿Eres un kelpie (10) extraño?!- chilló Jack, alarmado.

Sólo su maldita suerte; una de las más letales hadas del agua lo había atrapado a sólo metros (11) del _océano_. Estaba más que muerto.

-Eres humano- declaró Phooka con frialdad –Huelo magia en ti, pero eres un Hijo de Adán-

-Uh... ¿Sí?- dijo el pelirrojo con voz débil –Nunca dije que no lo fuera-

La cabeza del kelpie se dirigió en un segundo hacia Chase.

-¡Yo era sólo algo con lo que tenías sexo¿pero **esto** es tu favorito especial¡¿Y _mentiste_ para intentar esconder su humanidad de mi?!-

-Libera a Jack enseguida- dijo el guerrero, con su voz cayendo a temperaturas bajo cero –O acabaré contigo-

-¡Tú!-¡¡Tú, _amante de humanos_!!

-¡Chase!- chillo Jack.

-No, creo que no lo soltaré, Mitad-Dragón. Pienso que el pequeño No-Mono y yo tendremos un paseo por la playa- gruñó Phooka, tirando de Jack hasta que el pelirrojo quedó contra su pecho.

-¡¿La _playa_¡Nooooo¡Él me va a comer¡Chase!- gritó Jack, azotado contra su aprehensor.

-¡Jack!-

El olor a fondo de estanque se volvió increíblemente fuerte por un momento, entonces las sombras subieron y se tragaron a Jack Spicer y al kelpie.

.-.

.-.

Para compensar las dos semanas de cuasi ausencia, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, calentito y recién terminado de corregir. Lo traduje completo ayer, así que espero les guste. No actualicé porque tenía un parcial importantísimo, y el esfuerzo valió la pena: aprobé con un hermoso 80.

Ah, y en este capítulo tuve que buscar en algunos libros para explicarles de qué seres hablaba Jack. Busqué en "Hadas, duendes y otros seres mágicos celtas" de Roberto Rosaspini Reynolds, y "El secreto de los ninjas" un libro de los de "Elige tu propia aventura" escrito por Jay Leibold.

**AndreaZthator**: no sé si fuiste vos quien me lo recomendó, pero igual lo tenía señalado para traducir. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Chibi-Kaisie**: y ya somos varias, chica. Muchas gracias por aclarármelo, pensaba que sólo era un argentinismo. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Lady-Orochimaru**: la autora es muy buena, concuerdo con vos. Estove lejos del sitio por exámenes, pero ya volví. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: y por eso lo traduje, chica. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Me demoré porque traje por error otro capítulo, sin traducir, y como vivo a un viaje de colectivo del centro, sólo hasta ahora pude subirlo. Pero la espera valió la pena, porque busqué sobre los seres que menciona Jack.

(1) Esta NO ES la traducción literal, por lo que o tiene otro sentido que no comprendí, o la autora cometió un error de tipeo. La frase original era "I just don't buy it".

(2) Por supuesto que no decía esto en el original, pero el significado es el mismo. "Tan sutil como un elefante en un bazar" sería otra forma de expresarlo.

(3) La palabra original era "Trickster", o sea, un tipo de ser sobrenatural que engaña a los mortales.

(4) Leprochaun: es un tipo de duende de los árboles, según la cultura celta. Habita sólo en irlanda, y se lo conoce por distintos nombres, según la región. Miden entre medio metro y 60 centímetros de altura, aunque por lo general menos, y tienen carácter ciclotímico, por lo que pueden estar deprimidos un momento y al otro explotar de alegría. Tiene piel oscura, cara arrugada, ojos vivaces y una gran nariz bulbosa. Esto último se debe a dos de sus tres vicios: el whisky de malta y un tipo de cerveza especial (el tercero es el tabaco, que fuman en pipas de madera). Son mentirosos declarados, y nunca han podido sen engañados por un mortal. Se dice que guardan un caldero de oro con celo, y si bien contadísimas veces un mortal los atrapó, en el último minutos siempre escapan.

(5) Cluricaun: así se llama a los Leprochaun cuando terminan su trabajo, y se van de fiesta, a beber y divertirse.

(6) Tengu: criaturas místicas japonesas que, según la mitología nipona, fueron las primeras en ensañarles sus técnicas a los ninjas. A veces ayudan, a veces hacen cosas diabólicas; a menudo se las describe con grandes narices o picos, alas, cuepro de anciano y largas garras o uñas. Usan capas de plumas y hojas, viven en los árboles de las montañas y, según algunos, son el espíritu condensado del principio yin (lado negativo, oscuridad).

(7) Oni: demonios japoneses. Si bien no se los describe como malos –como los demonios occidentales- pueden ser traviesos o hasta crueles.

(8) Kappa: demonio japonés con forma de mono, con una "fuente" de agua en su cabeza. Para vencerlo hay que hacer que se incline y se le vuelque el agua.

(9) Goblin: nombre genérico que se les da, en la cultura celta, a las entidades féericas –del mundo de las hadas- malignas o dañinas; por lo general de forma humana, aunque mucho más pequeños y de cuerpo grotesco y deforme. Suelen ser muy peligrosos para los humanos.

(10) Kelpie: es un caballo de agua, quien vive en las Tierras Bajas de Escocia, según la cultura celta. Habita en ríos y arroyos, aunque este parece no tener problema en mudarse al océano. Por lo general se transforma en caballo, tentando a los transeúntes a que lo monten, para luego arrojarse al río ó arroyo en donde vive, y devorar a sus jinetes.

(11) Como ya saben, cambio yardas por metros, para hacerlo más comprensible.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Codicia y glotonería

Por un momento, nada pasó. Nadie en la pista de baile pareció notare el cambio; el legendario glamour de las hadas trabajando.

-W-whoa-

Chase miró a su lado, El pequeño rubio que había estado con Spicer, miraba el punto que el joven gótico y el kelpie habían estad ocupando momentos antes. El pequeño necio probablemente estaba tan bebido que el glamour no había funcionado en él. _Lo que sí había hecho_ la magia del duende, fue el trabajo de una buena noche de sueño y cinco tazas de café negro.

Chase agarró al rubio por el brazo, haciéndole dar un gritito asustado, que le recordó tanto a Jack que hizo que su corazón temblara.

-¡Tú¡Sólo lavado en seco¡Eres de esta ciudad!- era una declaración, no una pregunta.

-¿¡S-sí?!- tembló el rubio.

-Debe haber una playa cercana. Algún lugar aislado; abandonado. El agua correría al mar en una pendiente poco profunda, pero habrá probablemente muchas ruinas; piedras, coral quebrado, muelles rotos, cosas así. ¿¡Hay un lugar así!?- exigió el guerrero.

Los ojos del rubio estaban tan anchos como platos. Chase estaba a punto de quebrarle el cuello al pequeño necio, y buscar por su cuenta el hogar del kelpie, cuando Sólo lavado en seco dejó caer su boca abierta.

-S-sí. Por las vías del tren viejo. No puedes nadar allí porque un huracán derribó un montón de hierro y los vagones viejos en el agua. Está sólo a un par de kilómetros-

La mueca triunfante de Chase era algo terrible de ver.

Sólo lavado en seco lloriqueó, cuando las grandes manos del guerrero sujetaron sus delgados hombros.

-Necesito que te concentres con intensidad en ése lugar. Si no lo haces, te mataré despacio.

Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Sólo lavado en seco.

.-.

-Tú no quieres comerme- dijo Jack, con absoluta certeza –Soy puro piel y huesos. No como muy bien, además. Probablemente tengo sabor a bebida energética y budín-

El kelpie continuó arrastrando al joven a lo largo de la playa, sin importarle cómo Spicer clavaba los talones en la arena. El pelirrojo no podía hacer nada, excepto ver cómo los rizos negros se contraían en un manojo y cambiaban, como si la cabeza que cubrían estuviese cambiando de forma. El genio albino lloriqueó en silencio cuando un par de cuernos crecieron por sobre el enredo de rizos salvajes, haciendo un bucle por sobre la cabeza del kelpie.

-¿No se supone que deberías parecerte a un caballo?- gimoteó Jack.

-Él te ama- gruñó Phooka, haciendo una parada.

-¿Q-qué?-

-Chase Young. El antiguo guerrero, famoso entre los Hijos de Adán y los Hijos de la Tierra. Él te ama- el kelpie todavía no se había dado vuelta.

Jack abrió su boca para negar la declaración, pero se detuvo. Nunca intentó soñar que Chase lo amaría, porque sabía que se defraudaría. Chase Young era un terrible, maligno genio del mal de antiguo poder. Él no amaría, sobre todo a alguien que no podría luchar y podía ser un plomo (1) habitual.

Pero...

La cita entera, el "hermoso amante", los comentarios de "tesoro"¿y ahora este místico dolor en el trasero estaba _celoso_ de él?

-¿Tú lo crees?- de verdad, no podía dejar de lado el placer que inundaba su voz –Quiero decir... Creí que era sólo sexo, pero él ha estado actuando tan... tan.. _orgulloso_ esta noche. Y algunas de las cosas que dijo... – las divagaciones de Jack fueron cortados por un afilado grito cuando Phooka se giró hacia él.

La cara del kelpie todavía era vagamente humana, pero estaba demasiado estirada, y parecía demasiado animal como para no notarlo, en especial cuando ésa cara estaba a menos de tres centímetros de distancia de la propia, desplegando un montón de dientes que habrían avergonzarse a un Gran Blanco.

-_¡Tonto mortal!_- gruñó Phooka -¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan ignorante acerca de lo que tienes¡Chase Young muy rara vez toma amantes¡Es más raro aún que uno de ellos sea un mero mortal¡Y _nunca se oyó_ que ninguno de ellos no fuera un guerrero¡Él debe amarte¡No hay ninguna otra explicación!-

-Okay, okay¡lo que digas, hombre! Sin movimientos súbitos¿bien?- rechinó Jack.

-_Yo_ ni siquiera contaba como un amante- gruñó Phooka -Pero Chase Young ha dado su negro corazón a un llorón, ínfimo muchacho mortal- una decidida sonrisa maligna cruzó por la cara del hada -¿Y sabes cuál es el mayor inconveniente de ser un mortal, No-Mono?

-Uh... uh... ¿ningún poder genial?- ofreció el pelirrojo.

-No. Los mortales mueren-

Sin otra palabra, el kelpie empezó a arrastrar a Spicer hacia el agua. El grito de Jack hizo eco de la playa de arriba abajo.

.-.

Chase Young soltó a Sólo lavado en seco en la arena abandonada. El rubio se tambaleó hacia atrás, sentándose con fuerza en sus bien formadas ancas. Miró la playa de arriba abajo con asombro, con la mandíbula colgando.

-Lo hiciste bien- gruñó el guerrero –Te sugiero que te retires pronto de aquí, si deseas vivir-

Sólo lavado en seco dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa que rodó por las olas. Chase se había ido en medio de una llamarada, partiendo la arena a través del sonido. El rubio se puso de pie, temblando, sacándose la arena de sus pantalones de vinilo. No tenía ni idea de qué había pasado, o qué estaba pasando, o por qué estaba respondiendo a instrucciones de lavado, pero se encontró con un impulso terrible para averiguar más.

.-.

Jack estaba aferrándose desesperadamente a una viga férrica torcida, que sobresalía del agua, con su mano libre y una pierna. Había cortes rojizos en su piel y en su ropa de cuero, pero no se atrevía a soltarse.

-¡Suelta eso!- rugió Phooka, tirando del otro brazo de Jack.

Spicer hizo una mueca de dolor, con lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas cuando su hombro protestó ante el trato. El primer instinto del genio albino, había sido agarrar la primera cosa que pudiera, para impedir que el hada lo arrastrara hacia "rasgado-a-tiras" las profundidades, pero en cuanto su mano se cerró en la mohosa viga, el duende se tambaleó y se llevó una garra a la cabeza, como si luchara contra una súbita migraña.

Jack pestañeó.

Hadas. Hierro frío. Los dos no se mezclaban.

Jack apretó su asimiento de la viga férrica. Un gritó estalló en su garganta cuando el keplie le arañó la espalda con sus garras, como si fueran cuchillos, rasgando el chaleco-arnés y la camisa de malla.

-¡Deja el hierro o te desgarraré justo aquí!- Phooka estaba haciendo muecas abiertamente ahora, la presencia del puro hierro taladra en su cabeza.

-¡Chase!- gritó Jack, desesperado.

-¡Spicer!- vino la respuesta al grito.

Una raya oscura se había lanzado por la orilla, sin tocar el agua, hasta que localizó a la esforzada pareja. Phooka dejó caer el brazo de Jack y se alejó justo a tiempo. La fuerza del golpe de Chase forzó a las olas lo suficiente como para dejar una parte seca entre el duende de agua y el joven albino.

-¡Chase¡Viniste por mi!- al final, el pelirrojo soltó la viga férrica, abrazando, en cambio, al guerrero.

-Por supuesto que lo hice. Tú eres mío- respondió Chase, empujando a Jack para alejarlo -¡Corre a tierra seca, necio!-

-_Chase__ Young_- gruñó una voz infernal.

El kelpie estaba subiendo en medio de las olas, el agua hacía espuma a su alrededor, como si reaccionando a su enojo.

-Tu juguete nunca alcanzará la arena- prometió Phooka.

El agua empezó a subir alrededor de Jack, quien dejó escapar un gritito ahogado y se aferró de nuevo a su viga férrica. El agua retrocedió hasta los niveles normales. Chase vio esto e hizo aparecer un puñal de poder sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo. Un corto y grueso pedazo de viga del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol cayó a los pies del joven.

-¡Toma el hierro y corre, necio!-

Jack corrió, agarrando con fuerza el pesado hierro entre sus brazos, antes de volverse para ver la lucha.

-**_¡No!_**- rugió Phooka y arremetió hacia delante.

Chase tomó la cabeza del entrometido, llevando al duende a una maraña de puños y pies. El kelpie cambió su atención, de su presa que escapaba, hacia el señor dragón que lo protegía. Con el joven tocando hierro, él no podía sólo pedirle a las aguas que lo arrastraran hacia aguas abiertas y ahogarlo. Pero Chase no le permitiría a Phooka atacar físicamente al albino.

Esto tomaría tácticas más clandestinas.

-¡¿Qué te dije acerca de cuán disgustado estaría si algo le pasaba a mi Jack?!- gruñó Chase.

Phooka resopló. Sin otra palabra, hizo que un géiser se abriera bajo los pies del amo del Tai Chi, y lo mandara a volar por el aire. Habiéndose sacado de encima el obstáculo, el duende de agua se dirigió hacia Jack Spicer.

Jack lo vio venir. ¡No era justo, no era justo¡Él tenía hierro¡Los kelpie no deberían poder tocarlo! Sin tomar una decisión consciente, el pelirrojo se volvió cuando el hada estaba sobre él, y _tiró_ el grueso pedazo de hierro tan fuerte como pudo.

Phooka dio un grito inhumano de dolor cuando el hierro le pegó justo en el pecho. El hada de agua retrocedió, retorciéndose bajo el metal y tratando de sacárselo de encima, sin tocarlo de ninguna manera. Cuando el kelpie estuvo de pie de nuevo, una marca de quemadura destacaba en su pecho desnudo.

Jack no estaba allí para verlo. En cuanto el hierro entró en contacto, el mago de la tecnología se esforzó, una vez más, en llegar a la orilla. Se sorprendió al ver a Sólo lavado en seco en la playa, mirando toda la escena con la cara pálida.

-¡No te quedes ahí parado, tonto ¡Corre!- gritó el pelirrojo, llegando como pudo a la playa.

Phooka estaba apenas a medio metro de él. Justo cuando una garra estaba por alcanzarlo, el mar hizo erupción de nuevo. Esta vez Chase Young apareció detrás del agua.

El señor dragón estaba goteando, su –por lo normal- cuidado pelo estaba pegado a su cabeza. Parecía enojado.

-_¡Basura de hada!_- rugió el guerrero, en una voz que ningún humano podría imitar -¡Te aseguraré con hierro desde los cuernos hasta los cascos!-

-_¡Amante de humanos!_- lo riñó Phooka, y arremetió contra Chase.

El par inhumano se encontró y golpeó y rodó por la orilla hasta que recordaron el destino de Jack Spicer.

El pelirrojo había logrado llegar a la arena seca, y corrió tierra adentro, con una marca a su costado que delataba su lucha en el agua. El joven albino se tambaleó más allá del muchacho rubio, se detuvo, agarró al otro joven por la manga y lo arrastró lejos del agua.

-¡Ven antes que él decida comerte a ti en cambio!-

-¿De verdad eso era un hada? Creí que las hadas eran más pequeñas. Y... más agradables- preguntó Sólo lavado en seco en un extraño tono aislado de voz.

-¡Sí, culpa a Disney!- retrucó Jack –¡Ahora todos pensarán "Bippity boppity boo" en lugar de "vamos a cazar y comernos un jovencito"!-

-¡Está convirtiendo a tu novio en un lagarto gigante!-

En las olas, Chase estaba cambiando a su forma de dragón, su ropa se rasgaba y era arrojada lejos.

-¿Qué? Oh, no; ése es sólo Chase. Él hace eso-

El dragón-Chase dejó caer de golpe ambos puños sobre la cabeza del kelpie, rompiéndole un cuerno con un golpe sordo, dejando al duende con la cara bajo el agua.

-¿Hay alguna forma de pararlo?- preguntó Sólo lavado en seco, mirando fijo la pelea.

-No les gusta el hierro frío. Y si tomas algo suyo, quedan ligados a ti hasta que encuentren lo que tomaste de ellos. Por lo menos, así funciona en los selkies (5) y las sirenas- al final Jack dejó de intentar arrastrar al otro joven, y empezó a correr solo lejos de la playa.

Phooka sonrió con maldad cuando vio la silueta de la pálida figura, bajo la luz de la luna. No podría matar al joven, pero podría hacer que Chase Young lo maldijera por última vez. El señor dragón empujó el kelpie lejos de él, y se preparó para otro ataque. En cambio, el duende sonrió abiertamente con maldad, llevó una mano a sus labios, rizando los dedos en un tubo sin sustancia. Un rayo de aire pasó cerca de la cabeza de Chase, con el sonido que hacía la seda al rasgarse.

El corazón del maligno hombre dio un vuelco, cuando oyó que Jack dejaba escapar un grito de dolor. Volviéndose para ver el daño, Chase vio cómo el pelirrojo se agarraba la desnuda espalda, entonces se tambaleaba y caía antes de chocar contra la arena.

-¡No me puedo mover!- se lamentó Spicer con dolor.

-Tiro de duende- resopló el guerrero con burla –Importa poco; está lejos de la pelea y no permitiré que te le acerques de nuevo-

-Oh, pero he modificado un poco el hechizo, Chase- lo informó Phooka -En lugar de sólo paralizar a la víctima, lo transportará a la guarida de sus enemigos, paralizado y desvalido-

La cabeza de Chase giró a su alrededor, justo para ver a Jack desaparecer en una llamarada de luz verde. Phooka empezó a reírse como histérico.

-¡Espero que vayas a salvarlo¡No me gustaría ver a su juguete medio desnudo y desvalido al cuidado de aquellos quienes más lo odian!-

-Estúpido-

La risa del kelpie empezó a marchitarse cuando comprendió que Chase Young estaba sonriendo.

-Mi Jack tiene una muy... _complicada_ relación con sus enemigos. Basta decir que estará seguro mientras acabo contigo-

El grito del hada hizo eco de la playa de arriba abajo.

.-.

A doce mil ochocientos kilómetros (2) de allí, hubo una embarazosa pausa, quien dio nacimiento a muchas pequeñas pausas, cada una más torpe y avergonzada que la otra.

Jack Spicer mantuvo sus ojos cerrados con firmeza, fingiendo como mejor podía. No sabía cómo se lo estaban tomando sus compañeros, pero podía asegurar que él se estaba ruborizando mucho.

-Um... _yikes_- dijo la voz de Kimiko -¿Cómo es posible que ésos pantalones queden _puestos_?-

-¿Está usando un _collar_?- preguntó Clay, lento, con horror.

-¡Es Jack Spicer!-

Al parecer, a Omi le había tomado algo de tiempo reconocerlo, dado su atavío. Jack se preguntó qué había capturado exactamente la atención del Enano, tanto que le había tomado cinco minutos al monje mirar la cara de Jack. Decidió con rapidez que no quería saber.

-¿Por qué está vestido como un gigoló (3)?-

Jack se ruborizó hasta las puntas de sus orejas. ¡Hasta _Omi_ pensaba que parecía un gigoló, y probablemente ni siquiera supiera lo que hacía un gigoló!

-Hay una etiqueta en su collar- continuó el pequeño monje.

Spicer sintió una mano que tocaba su collar, pero fue retirada con rapidez.

-¡No lo toques, Omi!- lo reprendió Raimundo -¡Te contagiarás lo gay!-

-Uh... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?- quiso saber Clay.

Hubo otra larga pausa.

-Aquí hay una idea loca- dijo Rai –Nos marchamos y pretendemos que nunca lo vimos.

-De todos modos, voy a hacer lo último- anunció Kimiko.

-No podemos sólo salir de aquí- dijo el vaquero -¡Está en medio de la mesa de la cena¡Alguien lo va a notar!-

Así que era por _eso_ que sentía un charco mojado y cálido bajo su cuerpo. Era un alivio.

-¡No lo voy a tocar¡Me contagiaré lo gay!- se quejó el brasileño.

Jack suprimió un gruñido. La próxima vez que tuviera un duelo contra Rai, se aseguraría de plantarle un húmedo y pegajoso beso "contagiador de gay".

-¿Jack?- dijo Clay –Puedes oírnos¿verdad?

Jack sintió que se le calentaban la orejas. Haciendo una mueca, abrió uno de sus ojos y le dio al vaquero una mirada aturdida.

-Um... hola chicos- dijo, débil –Uh... ¿qué onda?-

-Jack¡bájate de nuestra mesa!- chilló Kimiko.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo. No me puedo mover-

-¿Pero qué mierda, Spicer?- ésas tres simples palabras resumieron muy bien la contrariedad del tejano.

Jack pensó por un momento.

-Bien, es una _larga historia_. ¿Qué sabes sobre hadas,?

Clay Bailey se volvió para mirar a sus compañeros monjes.

-¿Es demasiado tarde para votar por el plan de Raimundo?-

.-.

-Sufre, necio- gruñó Chase –La próxima vez que te diga que te alejes de Spicer, no tengo dudas que escucharás-

Phooka podía hacer poco más de lloriquear en agonía. Chase Young había atado al duende de agua a la viga férrica a la que Jack se había aferrado, atándolo con viejos y mohosos eslabones de cadenas, que se habían enroscado como cuerdas por acción de las olas.

-Siendo medio inmortal no puedes morir- la sonrisa del guerrero era terrible –Pero apostaría que desearás poder hacerlo-

El kelpie murmuró débilmente cuando el hierro quemó su cuerpo.

Chase se volvió y caminó de vuelta a tierra. Sólo lavado en seco todavía estaba sentado en la playa, mirando toda la escena. Al principio, el señor dragón pensó que el joven rubio tenía, en su regazo, un pedazo de madera llevada por el agua, pero una inspección más a fondo le reveló que era el cuerno quebrado del kelpie.

-¿Un amuleto de buena suerte?- preguntó Chase, señalando el cuerno.

-Algo así- murmuró el rubio, todavía mirando fijo al mar.

Hubo un crujido y Chase volvió a su forma humana. En un parpadeo, el guerrero se había ido.

Luego de un rato, el joven se paró y fue a ver al hada atrapada, con el cuerno todavía en sus brazos. Phooka lloriqueó y sollozó, el toque del hierro lo atravesaba como espinas de agonía total. Cuando comprendió que el pequeño rubio estaba de pie ante él, el kelpie intentó un truco tan viejo como el tiempo.

-¡S- Sólo lavado en seco¡Y-yo te concederé tres deseos si me liberas!-

Sólo lavado en seco se quedó conde estaba por un largo tiempo. Entonces se volvió y caminó de nuevo hacia la orilla, dejando al hada quejándose en su desesperación.

.-.

-Pensándolo bien, no quiero decirles qué pasó- murmuró Jack, intentando imaginar el horror de Chase Young al ser dejado con sus enemigos.

-De verdad, no creo que nadie aquí quiera saber- dijo Kimiko.

-Yo quiero- dijo Omi.

-Creo que eres demasiado joven para oír esta historia, compañero- dijo Clay, enrojeciendo.

-Tengo doble ciudadanía en China y EE. UU., lo que quiere decir que puedo usar la Quinta (4)- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué habría de malo en dejarlo aquí?! Estoy seguro que se irá una vez que se le pase cualquier-cosa-que-usó- dijo Rai.

-Pescaría un resfrió de muerte si saliera así- pronunció el vaquero, despacio –Si no lo secuestran primero-

-Podrían prestarme las Garras del Tigre Dorado- dijo Jack, con astucia.

-¡Buen intento!- dijeron Clay, Kimiko y Rai al mismo tiempo.

-¡Chase Young!- dejó escapar Omi.

Todos los que estaban en la habitación con la capacidad de moverse miraron la puerta.

Chase Young estaba allí, de pie, vestido como un modelo masculino y goteando agua. Había pedazos de algas pegados a su ropa fina.

-No estoy de humor para otra lucha, jóvenes monjes- anunció el genio maligno –Sólo vine por una de mis posesiones-

El guerrero caminó hasta la mesa, ignorando las posiciones de lucha de los guerreros Xiaolin. A pesar de eso, Jack no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a su héroe maligno.

-Hola, Chase- dijo Jack, débil -¿Mataste al duende?-

-No, sólo le di algo de tortura inacabable-

-Bien, es igual de bueno-

-Debería haberle arrancado la cabeza del cuerpo, por haber estropeado tu ropa nueva- dijo Chase, acariciando con una mano el ahora desnudo pecho de Jack –Pero basta de eso. Vamos a casa, Spicer-

Chase deslizó sus brazos bajo el delgado, pálido cuerpo, y Jack se acunó en su pecho. En un momento, los dos se habían ido del Templo.

-Estoy muy desconcertado- anunció Omi al mundo en general.

.-.

.-.

XDDD Pobre Omi, y "pobre" Raimundo, linda sorpresa se llevaron...

Os traigo este capítulo forzándome a mí misma, porque la mayor parte lo traduje ayer, y luego lo corregí, después de una larga semana. Ya empecé el capítulo único de **Nightcathybrid**, pero no llegué a publicarlo porque quiero darle uno bueno, no hecho a las apuradas.

(1) Se refiere a personas que son muy "pesadas" en el trato.

(2) Como ya saben, cambio millas por kilómetros, 1 milla 1,6 kilómetros.

(3) En realidad, dijo "prostituta hombre", y la palabra en castellano para eso es gigoló.

(4) Quinta enmienda de la constitución nacional yanqui.

(5) Selkie: denominadas hadas-focas, se dice que fueron seres humanos y que las pieles de foca con que se cubren tienen propiedades mágicas. Así, al cubrirse con ella, cada selkie se convierte en foca. Si un humano varón roba la piel de una mujer selkie, ella está obligada a convertirse en su esposa, pero cuando encuentre su piel de foca, se echará al mar y no regresará. El humano morirá a los pocos días de tristeza y remordimiento. En cambio, los selkie hombres gustan de embarazar mujeres humanas, aunque permanecen poco tiempo con ellas. El hijo de ésa unión será mortal, pero con pies y manos con membranas entre los dedos.

**AndreaZthator**: bueno, entonces lo leerás la próxima semana, si así lo quiere la diosa. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: chas gracias, chica, los fanfics buenos en inglés se merecen una buena traducción (o al menos intento que sea buena y lo más fiel posible al original) Por lo que leí, ya has revisado este fanfic en versión original. LA continuación ya va por el cuatro capítulo y la voy a traducir apenas termine con este. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Hiwatari**: buenas y santas. No entendí del todo tu mensaje, pero lo que pude descifrar es que también te gustaron los dibujos de la autora. Traduzco hasta que alcanzo a las autoras originales, y de ahí en más actualizo cuando ellas actualizan. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Al fin llegué…

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Amor y Honor

**Notas de RedLioness (autora)**: este capítulo final contiene escenas varón/varón que son muy NC-17.

Si te gusta, y no veo por qué leerías esta historia completa si no te gustara, entonces ¡bon apetit!

Si no te gusta, márchate callado.

.-.

-Así que si esto fue el baile¿cómo va a ser la cena?- fastidió Jack, blando como un pez destripado contra el pecho de Chase.

-Iba a telepotarnos a Tokio, habiéndote bañado, desnudado y vendado, y entonces comería sushi de tu estómago desnudo- contestó el señor dragón, y suspiró con anhelo.

Todavía podía probar el _gohan_ fresco… Chase incluso había buscado hasta hallar un juego de _kimono_, _hakama_, _tabi_ y _zori_, y los había dejado envueltos con pulcritud, para poder recuperaros rápido, y poder disfrutar de lleno la experiencia. Lo que no iba a suceder, ahora.

-Oh, mi Dios, eso es sexy- gimió el pelirrojo.

El guerrero murmuró algo que podría haber sido un acuerdo con él, cuando llevó al desvalido adolescente a su alcoba. El disparo de Phooka lo había paralizado, pero la boca de Spicer todavía era totalmente funcional. A estas alturas, Chase habría preferido el silencio. Su noche se había estropeado, y el señor dragón estaba de un humor de perros.

-Siempre hay un próximo fin de semana- dijo el pelirrojo, esperanzado.

Chase resopló, y depositó a Spicer en la cama. Empezó a desnudar al paralizado joven, maldiciendo los planes arruinados durante la noche.

-¿Chase?-

-¿Qué pasa?- gruñó el señor dragón, empezando a sentirse frustrado por habérsele arruinado su noche romántica.

-Me divertí esta noche-

-Spicer, o me mientes o te burlas de mi. Ninguna de las opciones me satisface ahora-

-No estoy bromeando-

-¿Encuentras casi ser comido por un hada celosa, y paralizado con un disparo de elfo, luego arrojado medio desnudo en el templo Xiaolin, divertido?- preguntó Chase.

Había terminado de deshacer las hebillas y los broches de las complicadas botas, y las puso en el piso al lado de la cama.

-Bueno, quizás no esa parte. Pero antes, cuando estaba hecho una muñeca y bailando para ti, mostrándome para ti; siendo tu tesoro- Jack prácticamente ronroneó la última frase –Fue genial. Y siento mucho que no conseguimos sushi. ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo, pronto!-

-Te estaba usando como cebo para predadores sexuales- lanzó Chase, determinado a no terminar la noche con una nota optimista –Habían dos que, estoy seguro, iban a intentar raptarte, y cuando lo hicieran, iba a golpearlos hasta la muerte-

Hubo una larga pausa.

-¿Ibas a hacerlo?-

-Mmm- el guerrero se había movido hacia los pantalones de Spicer, y estaba arrastrando la firme prenda para sacárselo al flácido joven.

-¡Eres tan maligno!- Jack respiró, mareado -¡Oh, deberías haberme dicho¡Hubiera sido más que un truco!-

Chase se frotó la frente. A veces, la incapacidad de Spicer de ser verdaderamente malo le hacía olvidad al señor dragón cuánto lo amaba el albino, cuando mostraba su lado cruel.

-Siento que el resto de la noche se estropeara, porque me dieron un tiro de elfo- dijo Jack con tristeza –Todavía puedes tener sexo conmigo si quieres-

Chase hizo una pausa en el acto de desatar las correas que envolvían las muñecas del genio albino.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Sé que no puedo moverme, pero todavía puedo sentir. Estuvimos toda la noche uno sobre el otro antes que el kelpie se presentara. Si quieres hacerle al amor a alguien que no se puede mover, me encantaría. Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, Chase- profesó el pelirrojo, ofreciéndose por completo al señor del mal.

Chase siguió mirando fijo en los ojos rubí de Spicer. Era verdad que el pálido adolescente era una molestia a veces, y muy mareado para ser considerado malo de verdad, pero a veces, los profundos sentimientos de Jack asustaban al guerrero, de una forma que no podía explicar.

_Este es especial._

Él había dicho esas mismas palabras antes en la noche. Chase sabía que Jack lo amaba. El descarado joven le decía esas palabras diez veces al día. El guerrero se había acostumbrado a hacerlo a un lado, asumiendo que porque Jack lo decía tan seguido, esas palabras no significaban nada para él. Por un largo momento, Chase intentó decidir qué sentía exactamente por la criatura de porcelana que estaba reclinada, desvalida, en su cama.

Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que el señor dragón había estado enamorado.

Intentó recordar si era así como se sentía.

Sin una palabra, Chase Young se inclinó y besó a Jack Spicer. El joven lo besó en respuesta, tanto como le era posible, dada su dificultad. Cuando el guerrero se retiró un poco, para continuar desvistiendo al pelirrojo, el genio gótico fue obligado a romper el beso, dando un ligero gimoteo de frustración.

Chase se sacó su propia ropa en un momento, y se recostó a un lado del hombre más joven, alzando la cabeza de Jack y acunándola en la curva de su brazo. Se besaron y se besaron y se besaron mientras la mano libre del guerrero quitaba la última prenda de Jack, jugando despacio con el cuerpo desnudo.

Chase pasó su mano arriba y abajo del pecho del pelirrojo, haciendo una pausa para molestarlo, frotando los pezones del joven. Cuando Spicer estuvo gimiendo y jadeando, el señor dragón dejó los hinchados pezones y movió su mano sobre el estómago del pálido adolescente. Se detuvo muy cerca del muy duro miembro del pelirrojo, molestándolo.

Jack lloriqueó y gimió suavemente cuando su amante lo acarició. Podía sentir cómo se endurecía, aunque no hubiese nada que pudiera hacer por eso.

-Oh, Chase, _sí_- jadeó.

Chase Young hizo una pausa. El hermoso guerrero chino se alejó un poco del joven mortal, sólo mirándolo por un largo rato.

Jack pestañeó, devolviéndole la mirada a su amo. No podía leer las emociones que veía en los ojos de Chase; el guerrero no tenía por costumbre que su expresión mostrara lo que estaba pensando. Jack, por lo normal, pensaba que era rabia o diversión o anhelo lo que irradiaba el inmortal.

Ahora, algo profundo y desconcertante, y casi un poco triste lo miraba. ¿Por qué Chase estaría triste? Jack probó la única cosa que, dadas las circunstancias, haría a cualquiera sentirse mejor.

-Te amo-

A Jack le gustaría oír esas palabras. Pero si había una cosa que había aprendido en los últimos años, era a mantener sus sueños bajo control.

Esto hizo que Chase se viera _más_ confundido. Acarició el pelo carmesí de su amante, casi de forma brusca, sus labios se separaron como si quisiera hablar. Ninguna palabra vino. En cambio, el guerrero se inclinó y besó de nuevo al pelirrojo, esta vez con una desesperación que confundió de verdad al joven.

El guerrero antiguo rodó para quedar sobre Jack, frotando su endurecida erección contra el tenso cuerpo del joven. Por lo normal, Chase encontraría increíblemente aburrida la incapacidad para moverse de Spicer, pero por alguna razón, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que apenas podía verlo de frente. Inexplicablemente, mientras él estaba caliente como el infierno, también estaba superado por el extraño impulso de tratar a Jack como si estuviese hecho de vidrio.

Jack gimió y jadeó, prácticamente ronroneó su felicidad al tener al más grande villano de la historia tratándolo como un ser sexual. No sólo lo trataba como si fuera sexy, sino que también lo había llamado hermoso más de una ocasión ésa noche.

Chase sabía, incluso cuando oyó la hermosa canción de amor gemida en su oreja, que el frottage no iba a satisfacerlo esta noche.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti- gruñó en su oreja.

-¡Chase, sí¡Toma lo que quieras!- jadeó el pelirrojo, incitando al monstruo maligno a seguir.

Chase descubrió los dientes con un gemido, abriendo su boca para morder el hombro de Spicer. De repente, se detuvo. Por alguna razón que no podía identificar, no quería morder. Mas bien, no quería morder a Jack. Quería tocarlo y acariciarlo y lamer al joven, rondando a su alrededor como un gato en celo, pero no quería herir al pelirrojo de ninguna forma.

Era una sensación tan extraña que Chase no reaccionó por un minuto.

Chase retiró su cuerpo del de Spicer. Con manos temblorosas, el señor dragón sacó las sábanas cercanas al cuerpo de Jack, agarró las almohadas de la cabecera y los puso al lado, rescatando una para ponerla cerca de la cadera del pelirrojo.

Entonces, gentil-como-nunca, el monstruo Heylin hizo rodar a Jack hasta que quedó sobre su estómago, y con cuidado colocó sus brazos y cabeza en las posiciones usuales. La almohada restante sostenía la cadera de Spicer, inclinando y levantando el cuerpo del adolescente, listo para usar.

Y todavía algo era diferente.

Por ésos momentos, Chase debería estar esforzándose para mantener su forma humana. Su dragón debería haber estado luchando para salir, rugiendo por satisfacción y una amenaza de violación si sus demandas no se cumplían. El guerrero empezó a comprender que su dragón estaba calmo, contento de sí mismo. Sería satisfecho; lo sabía y quería esperar, tomándose el tiempo necesario para acoplarse suavemente con su compañero.

_¿Mi compañero?_

-¿Chase?-

Jack no podía volver su cabeza para ver por qué su amante había hecho una pausa, pero la pregunta en su voz era obvia.

-Spicer... Jack, quiero probar algo nuevo- dijo Chase, agachándose sobre la forma expectante del pelirrojo.

-Bien-

Acuerdo al instante. _Confianza_ al instante. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien había confiado en él tan completamente¿_Alguna vez_ alguien había confiado por completo en él? El guerrero hizo una pausa, colocando una serie de ardientes besos en la columna del pelirrojo. El joven ronroneó y se estremeció. Era evidente que su cuerpo todavía podía tener reacciones involuntarias.

Rápido, Chase se levantó para recuperar su lubricante, sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer lo iba a poner duro. Volvió a la cama y empezó a preparar a Jack para su unión.

Spicer gimió deliciosamente al primer toque del aceite entre sus muslos. Deseó poder arquear su cadera para empujar los dos dedos en su trasero. Su voz trinó suave cuando el guerrero lo fastidió con mansos empujones. Podía sentir sus propios músculos apretándose alrededor de los dedos exploradores, aunque no les hubiera ordenado hacerlo. Al parecer, a estas alturas era instinto.

Chase gruñó con aprobación cuando vio el placer del joven pálido que causaban sus dedos, tocando y sondeando y estirando. Jack lo necesitaría.

El joven en cuestión clamó cuando Chase estimuló su próstata con habilidad, mientras agregaba otro dedo. El joven albino gritó como su lo hubiesen herido. Era tan bueno. Chase era tan bueno. Realmente, el hombre era un dios del sexo caliente. Jack había tenido mucha suerte al ser elegido por Chase.

-¡Chase, ahora, por favor!- jadeó el pelirrojo.

Chase dependía ahora de cuatro dedos, empujando y retirándose rítmicamente. La voz de Jack estaba subiendo en deleite; estaba llegando cerca del clímax.

-¡Chase, Chase, por favor!-

-¿Ahora, Spicer¿Estás listo?-

-¡Sí!-

Gruñendo en su garganta, el guerrero rápidamente retiró sus dedos. El señor de dragón puso más lubricante en su miembro, y luego se tendió con gentileza sobre la espalda del pelirrojo.

Desde el punto de vista de Spicer, todo lo que él podría ver era una mano sobre su pálida propia.

-No te lastimaré- prometió el señor dragón.

-Sé que no lo...- Jack se cortó en seco.

La mano que sostenía la propia estaba cambiando. Los huesos crujieron cuando se agrandaron, tornándose en las temerosas garras. Las escamas verdes surgieron para cubrir la oscura piel. A lo largo de su espalda, el pelirrojo podía sentir el cuerpo que lo cubría hacerse más ancho, más largo y más pesado. Las sábanas contra sus piernas se movieron con brusquedad cuando una pesada cola pasó por debajo de ellas.

Chase se había convertido en dragón.

-O-oh- dijo Jack débilmente –Siniestro-

-No te lastimaré Jack. No quiero hacerlo- gruñó el guerrero, con su voz extraña y agitada.

Tan suave como podía, la bestia empujó su erección en Spicer. El joven dejó escapar un lamento musical, mitad miedo y mitad maravilla. Chase bajó su cabeza para dejarla descanar en el hombro del pelirrojo, y empezó a dejar salir su lujuria.

Chase Young nunca había hecho esto en 1.500 años. Incluso con sus amantes que habían sido guerreros fuertes, había tenido demasiado miedo de perder el control como para permitirse este paso final. Incluso con sus amantes que tenían formas monstruosas, simplemente Chase no lo había querido hacer.

El sexo como dragón simplemente estaba fuera de alcance.

Pero ahora este suave, desvalido joven había venido a él, y lo habían satisfecho en todos los sentidos posibles, y había logrado incluso domar su dragón lo suficiente para que Chase se arriesgara a unirse de ésa manera.

Y la bestia era mansa.

Chase no había esperado eso. Jack de verdad no se lo había esperado. Pero el Dragón-Chase se zambulló y movió con facilidad en su cadera, empujando y saliendo de la firme abertura, calentándose con empujones largos, lentos. Después de unos momentos de tal tratamiento, Jack suspiró y se relajó, cerrando sus ojos en beatitud. Todavía se estremecía y gemía un poco, pero era suave y dulce, no de la forma en que Chase normalmente le hacía el amor. Estaba feliz que el guerrero no le hubiera dicho lo que planeaba; Jack se habría asustado demasiado como para intentar.

-Chase... oh, Chase... – gimió el pelirrojo, con suavidad -Es tan bueno... -

Un gruñido bajo, gutural, fue su respuesta. Jack sentía el movimiento del largo, temible hocico de Dragón-Chase al lado de su cabeza. El pelirrojo sólo podía ver los dientes, afilados como navajas de afeitar, que todavía lograban darle miedo siempre que los veía. Pero en lugar de descubrirse en un gruñido o rugido, esa noche eran sólo dientes. La lengua larga, bífida de Chase resbaló entre ellos, y fue hacia la boca de Jack.

El genio gótico abrió su boca para recibir la lengua de Chase, con cálidos toques de la propia. El reptiliano gemido del guerrero sacudió ambos cuerpos, agregando vibración al juego de agradables sensaciones.

-¡Ahnn¡Az eo e nueo!- logró decir el pelirrojo a través de la lengua del dragón.

Chase cumplió con avidez, completamente tocado por la forma en la que Jack chupaba y acariciaba su lengua bífida, como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. ¿Cuántas veces habrían podido probar esto antes¿Cuántas veces habría podido experimentar Chase esta nueva forma de besar? Jack de verdad era un genio por haber inventado semejante maravilla tan rápido.

La voz del adolescente albino estaba empezando a subir en deleite. Chase rompió el beso, renuente, para no estrangular al joven por accidente. Spicer lloriqueó cuando su lazo se rompió. El señor dragón lamió la cara de Jack, y tembló con necesidad cuando el joven extendió su propia lengua, pasándola por la de su amante.

-¡Chase¡Chase! _¡Chase!** ¡Chase!**_- las palabras de Spicer se disolvieron en un grito de placer. Sus músculos se cerraron herméticamente alrededor del miembro enterrado profundo en su interior, cuando llegó al clímax.

Chase gruñó, sintiendo cómo su interior se volvía líquido cuando Jack se cerró a su alrededor, masajeándolo, succionándolo. Un rugido de triunfo salió de su garganta cuando se unió a su amante en el orgasmo.

Momentos después, Chase Young se derrumbó sobre el mejor amante que había tenido en su vida. El mejor amante que había dejado salir un rechinamiento estrangulado alguna vez, cuando forzó a respirar a sus pulmones. Con una sonrisa maliciosa y un crujido de magia, Chase Young volvió a su forma humana.

-Eso ayudó poco- jadeó Jack.

Chase no podía hacer nada; se rió y llevó su peso a sus codos, para que el joven bajo él pudiese respirar con facilidad. El señor del mal hizo una pausa para llenar de besos el cuello y los hombros del pelirrojo, encantado con la reacción del joven ante su forma monstruosa. Spicer se estremeció y tembló, todavía sensible por el orgasmo.

Chase se retiró, dejando el trasero de Spicer y abrazando al mago de la tecnología hasta su lecho.

-Eres mío- susurró cerca de su oreja.

-Por el resto de mi vida- estuvo de acuerdo Jack, con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa cayó del rostro del guerrero. Su Jack todavía era mortal. Él viviría sólo sesenta años más; menos si continuaba su lucha contra los monjes Xiaolin. Chase sólo podría disfrutarlo por muy poco tiempo.

Eso era inaceptable.

Sin una palabra, Chase se alejó del pelirrojo y salió de la cama.

-¿Chase?-

El guerrero no dio ninguna señal de haber escuchado al joven. En cambió, agarró una túnica de seda, sacó su pelo del cuello y dejó la alcoba sin volver la mirada. Jack frunció el entrecejo. ¿Quizá iba a tomar una ducha? El pelo de Chase todavía tenía restos de algas, después de todo. Al guerrero no le podía gustar eso.

Jack suspiró y permitió que sus ojos se cerraran.

No estuvo seguro cuándo Chase volvió a la cama, con su pelo todavía con restos de algas. Spicer le permitió al otro acunarlo con fuerza contra su pecho, y suspiró con felicidad. Acababa de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, cuando sintió que el guerrero tomaba su mano izquierda. Jack abrió los ojos justo para ver al señor dragón deslizar un anillo plateado en su dedo anular.

Era un grueso anillo de plata antigua; la decoración principal era la cabeza de un dragón chino en la parte superior, pero había intrincadas escamas y crestas esculpidas alrededor, envolviéndolo. Los ojos del dragón eran pequeños rubíes, mientras que un enrome diamante representaba la mística "perla" en la frente del dragón.

-Este anillo siempre permanecerá en tu dedo, Jack Spicer. Te unirá a mí y te protegerá del daño- dijo Chase –Todavía eres joven, Jack. Pero cuando esté satisfecho con tu desarrollo físico, quitaré la molesta carga de tu mortalidad-

Los ojos de Jack se ensancharon. Dejó e estudiar el anillo para concentrarse en la mirada de Chase.

-Y entonces estarás a mi lado por toda la eternidad-

-¿Ch-Chase?- preguntó el pelirrojo, con su garganta empezando a cerrarse. Podía sentir que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Nunca sufriré a otro en mi cama. Te quiero a ti, Jack Spicer. Desde ahora hasta el fin del tiempo-

Las lágrimas escaparon de los grandes ojos rojos, derramándose hacia las sábanas de seda.

-Te amo, Jack-

Jack Spicer dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Chase Young y lloró de felicidad.

.-.

El Sol estaba empezando a subir cuando Phooka abrió sus ojos para ver a Sólo lavado en seco de pie frente a él. Sólo que ésta vez tenía un par de pinzas en la mano. El torturado duende logró mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Sólo lavado en seco¿Tres deseos, como acordamos?- logró decir.

-Mi nombre es Matthias. Puedes llamarme Matty. Y no, no quiero sus deseos. Tengo tu cuerno-

El joven rubio empezó a trabajar en los eslabones de las cadenas, que sujetaban al hada a la viga férrica.

-¿M-mi cuerno?- jadeó el keplie.

-Jack dijo que si yo tomaba algo tuyo, eso te ligaría a mí. Fui a casa y lo busqué; no dice kelpies específicamente, pero funciona en todas las otras hadas de agua. Supongo que funciona en ti, también, pero nadie quiso probarlo alguna vez- dijo Matty, trabajando en un manojo especialmente duro de alambre.

-¿Estás ligándome? Pero podrías tener deseos a cambio; los deseos son mucho mejores que un duende limitado- intentó Phooka.

-Bien, si he aprendido algo de las películas y la TV, es que los deseos sólo regresan para morderte el trasero- Matty hizo una pausa y pestañeó hacia Phooka –Me gustaría más que tú me mordieras el trasero-

En su dolor, le tomó un minuto al kelpie digerir las palabras del mortal.

-¿¡Me estás tomando como amante!?-

-Jack estaba enamorado de un monstruo, y parecían tener una relación bastante buena. No te preocupe, no te detendré de comerte a las personas, si eso es lo que necesitas hacer. Quiero decir, no podemos hacer nada al respecto de cómo estamos hechos-

La primera cadena estaba cortada, permitiéndole a Phooka alejarse de la mordedura del hierro.

-Ni siquiera tienes que preocuparte por entregar tu trasero. Amo ser sumiso- Matty movió sus pestañas de nuevo hacia el Monstruo Pagano del Infierno.

-¡Vas a ser mi nuevo papi!-

.-.

.-.

Fin

Continuará…

En la segunda parte.

.-.

Algo tarde, pero seguro. Si no actualizo el sábado, entonces actualizo el domingo, y sanseacabó. Terminé el viernes, en horas extras y con un final en dos semanas, así que, quizás, la semana que viene demore en publicar. Voy a tomarme un respiro en las traducciones, y en dos semanas vuelvo con la traducción de la continuación, "A matter of perspectiva" Eso depende si les interesaría leerlo en castellano o no, ya que la autora lleva publicados cuatro capítulos y no parece haber llegado ni cerca del final.

**BlackLady-AoD**: agradecimientos a la autora, yo sólo traduzco. La explicación del nombre de "Sólo lavado en seco" está en capítulos anteriores. Espero que en este capítulo se te hayan aclarado las dudas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: pero un programa no te corrige ciertas cosas que una persona sí… Y también tuve tu mismo problema ye hice lo mismo para solucionarlo. Los errores son los que se me escapan, porque me aseguro de revisarlo antes de subirlo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Sani**: buenas y santas os de la Diosa. No te hagas drama, la cosa es que ahora pudiste leerlo y reírte un rato. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Melii**: olas, parece que les gustó el fanfic. No sólo termino de traducirlo con este capítulo, sino que en unas dos semanas subo el primer capítulo de la continuación. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Fine-June**: genial es la autora, yo sólo intento acercarles el fanfic en castellano. Los fanfics traducidos que no he actualizado no es por haraganería: es que las autoras originales no han actualizado, y cuando lo hagan, tendrás la traducción del capítulo. Por eso cosas como 2Actualizo o te mato" no funciona con las traductoras. "Trébol de Plata" se mío, el otro (JE-EY) es de RedLioness. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Hiwatari**: ok, ahora sí te entiendo mejor. Actualizaré cuando la autra continúe el fanfic, antes me es imposiblñe. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos en la continuación

Nakokun


End file.
